Controlling various functionalities of a digital surveillance system using standard input devices like a keyboard, joystick and/or mouse can be restrictive and slow. An operator needs to physically manipulate the standard input device to use the various functionalities of the system and to be able to view surveillance data. The learning curve for using a surveillance system using such input devices can be steep. Further, operation of the system is usually restricted to one operator at a time, who is in direct arms' reach of the input device connected to the system.